Arizona Bay Crew
The Arizona Bay Crew is a crew in the DiSalvo crime family. It is led by Billy Pezzetta, a Capo in the DiSalvo crime family. The crew is named after the ‘’Arizona Bay Social Club’’, the known hangout of members of the crew as well as members of a multitude of non-Italian-American organized crime groups. The crew itself features 30 members -from which 10 made men in the DiSalvo crime family- but it has formed deep ties with the large amount of other smaller organized crime cells of which members are known to frequent the same social club and associate with Pezzetta’s gang. While members of other criminal organizations aren’t officially included as ‘’associates’’ of the DiSalvo crime family, they are unofficial ‘’members’’ of Pezzetta’s crew. This has led to a formation of criminal enterprise in itself, consisting of as much as 1,500 unofficial members. The crew is known for being particularly vicious, ruthless and violent, as well as for being involved in everything and anything (excluding child prostitution) that can make a dime. As one government agent put it: ‘’Other crews, whether they’re from within the DiSalvo family or from the other Five Families, are scared shitless of them.’’ Nevertheless they’re seen as a symbolic enterprise coming from the DiSalvo family, often seen as the least powerful but toughest of the Five Families. Acivities The crew is notorious for its violence, ruthlessness and is involved in wide range of mostly blue-collar criminal activities that are conducted by members and allies alike. Their main operations include drug trafficking, weapon trafficking, prostitution, racketeering, car theft, contract killing, armed robbery, kidnapping, burglary, counterfeiting, illegal gambling, VAT scams and murder. Crew members along with their allies have been implicated in the running of brothels, meth labs, marijuana plantations, crack and gambling houses, chop shops and occassional black markets (where counterfeited goods, illegal cigarettes, weapons and narcotics are sold). The organization is known for being the single biggest heroin and crack cocaine dealing operation active in Brooklyn, where they and their allies are reputed to have a stranglehold over the drug trade. Members and allies have an alleged involvement in a large amount of murders, as well as some instances of urban terrorism where business owned by rival gangs were shot up with AK-47's or were firebombed. Their viciousness was demonstrated when law enforcement located 7 missing criminals -including 2 government informants, the killer of the nephew of a crew ally, a known child molester and 3 contract targets- in what looked like a torture chamber, allegedly owned by a crew member. Members Billy Pezzetta *Pezzeta is a Caporegime in the DiSalvo Crime Family, owner of the "Arizona Bay Social Club" and leader of the Brooklyn faction of the crime family. His parents were first generation immigrants from the Veneto region in Italy, thus making him the only capo in the crime family to be of Northern Italian descent. Pezzetta has been formerly convicted for heroin smuggling, armed robbery and racketeering but is alleged to be involved in many more serious crimes, murder included. Dominick Scarpello *Scarpello is a Soldier in the DiSalvo Crime Family. He was born to Sicilian parents that immigrated from Gela. Anthony Bufano *Bufano is a Soldier in the DiSalvo Crime Family. He was born to first generation immigrants from the Basilicata region. Joseph Mastrosimone *Soldier in the DiSalvo Crime Family. Born to Sicilian-American parents. Jonathan Rizzo *Soldier in the DiSalvo Crime Family. Former member of the American branch of the Stidda. Vincent Galletti *DiSalvo Crime Family Soldier of Sicilian descent. Former partner of Scarpello, Mastrosimone and Rizzo in the Stidda. Louis Venosa *Venosa is a Soldier in the DiSalvo Crime Family. He is of Basilicatan origin. Paul Greco *Soldier in the DiSalvo Crime Family. Born to a Sicilian-American father and an Italian-American mother. James Morrone *Soldier in the DiSalvo Crime Family. Born to Italian-American parents. John Tucci *DiSalvo Crime Family Soldier. Born to Italian-American parents. Frank Spero *Associate. Of Italian-American descent. Joseph Maltese *Associate. Of Italian-American descent. Raymond Marchal *Associate. Born to a Belgian father and a Spanish mother. Convicted heroin smuggler. Louis Cossu *Associate. His parents where immigrants from the island of Sardinia. Convicted weapon trafficker and heroin smuggler. Robert Cordeiro *Associate. His parents are Portuguese immigrants from the Azores. Previously indicted for cocaine and heroin trafficking and racketeering. Michael Schramm *Associate. Born to German immigrant parents. Alleged to be the mastermind -along with several allies- of the torturing and killing of Maurice Petit, a Canadian drug trafficker and OMCG member found dead in a Brooklyn basement. Paul Marino *Associate of Italian-American descent. Vincent Kealoha *Associate of Native Hawaiian descent. Previously convicted for heroin, cocaine and hashish trafficking, extortion, assault and property damage. Gregory Bryniarski *Polish-American associate. Known cocaine and meth trafficker. Alleged mastermind of a large meth lab found in South Brooklyn. Robert Carnevale *Associate of Sicilian-American descent. Anthony Fusco *Associate of Italian-American descent. Previously indicted on racketeering charges. Joseph Cowburn *Associate. Born to a Native American father and an Italian-American mother. Previously indicted on heroin trafficking and racketeering charges. Thomas Merola *Associate of Italian-American descent. Allan Maher *Associate. Born to an Irish father and a Lithuanian Jewish mother. Previously convicted for heroin, cocaine and hashish trafficking, racketeering and prostitution. Gerald Maddock *Associate. Born to a Welsh-American father and a Croat mother. Previously convicted for running an illegal gambling operation. Known cocaine trafficker. Richard Millan *Associate. Born to a Guatemalan father and an Italian-American mother. Known cocaine trafficker and extortionist. Nicholas Marchese *Associate. Cousin of Dominick Scarpello and former member of the American branch of the Stidda. Michael Russo *Associate of Sicilian-American descent. Previously arrested on several accounts of drug and weapon trafficking. Michael Kowalczyk *Associate. Born to Polish-American parents. Previously indicted on heroin trafficking, illegal gambling and racketeering charges. Anthony Napoletano *Associate of Italian-American descent. Previously arrested on heroin trafficking charges. Allied gangs The "Arizona Bay Crew" has a large number of allied organized crime crews. These crews frequent the same mob social club, frequently hold annual meetings, assist, back up and associate with the crew. Law enforcement have grouped all of the crews -although officially part of different criminal enterprises- together as one major syndicate responsible for the organized crime strangehold in Brooklyn: Cosa Nostra *The Riccobono clan, originally from Palermo but settled in Brooklyn, whose family and associates are part of the Sicilian Mafia. *Ethnicity: Sicilian *Membership: +/- 20 Ndrangheta *The Santoro clan. Immigrated from Calabria to Brooklyn. Part of the Ndrangheta. *Ethnicity: Italian (Calabrian) *Membership: +/- 20 Camorra *The Capelli clan. immigrated from Naples to Brooklyn. Part of the Camorra. *Ethnicity: Italian (Neapolitan) *Membership: +/- 20 Sacra Corona Unita *The De Palma clan. Immigrated from Apulia to Brooklyn. Part of the Sacra Corona Unita. *Ethnicity: Italian (Apulian) *Membership: +/- 10 Stidda *Local crew of the Gela-based organized crime group. Have an alliance with the Riccobono clan. *Leader: Nardino Sorge *Ethnicity: Sicilian (Geloan) *Membership: +/- 10 Gangster Disciples *Local crew of the African American street gang and organized crime group. *Leaders: Donald Haywood and Alfredo Rivers *Ethnicity: African American *Membership: +/- 60 Mexican Mafia *Local crew of the California-based Mexican American prison gang. *Leaders: Nazario Garcia Morales and Heriberto Medina Flores *Ethnicity: Mexican *Membership: +/- 60 Solntsevskaya Bratva *Local crew of the Moscow-based organized crime group. *Leaders: Vyacheslav Sakharov, Shlomo Alperovich, Nikolai Kogan and Mikhail Shakmatov *Ethnicity: Russian, Russian Jewish *Membership: +/- 60 14K *Local crew of the Hong Kong-based Triad *Leader: Chunhui Charlie Chow *Ethnicity: Han Chinese (Cantonese) *Membership: +/- 40 Los Rastrojos *Local crew of the Colombian paramilitary and organized crime group. *Leader: Esteban Zapata *Ethnicity: Colombian (mestizo), Afro-Colombian (mulatto, zambo) *Membership: +/- 40 Shehu organization *Local Albanian mafia group composed of two clans. *Shehu clan, from Northern Albania *Hoxha clan, from Kosovo *Ethnicity: Albanian *Membership: +/- 40 Kyushu Seido-kai *Local crew of the Fukuoka-based Yakuza group. *Leader: Takashi Gamo *Ethnicity: Japanese (burakumin) *Membership: +/- 40 Shower Posse *Local crew of the Yardie gang with origins in Kingston, Jamaica. *Leader: Andrew Brown. *Ethnicity: Jamaican *Membership: +/- 40 Zemun clan *Local crew of the Serbia-based organized crime group. *Leader: Dragan Jokic *Ethnicity: Serb *Membership: +/- 40 Netas *Local crew of the Puerto Rican prison gang. *Leader: Eladio Cruz *Ethnicity: Puerto Rican *Membership: +/- 40 Born To Kill *Local crew of the Southeast Asian street gang. *Leaders: Quan Nguyen, Chai Xiong, Say Vannak and Leonardo Santayana. *Ethnicity: Vietnamese, Cambodian, Hmong and Filipino. *Membership: +/- 40 Abitbol organization *Local crew of the Israeli mafia group. Composed of four clans. *Abitbol clan (Moroccan Jewish), Gozlan clan (Egyptian Jewish), Manasherov clan (Georgian Jewish) and Avshalumov clan (Mountain Jewish, originally from Dagestan) *Ethnicity: Sephardi/Mizrahi Jewish *Membership: +/- 30 Real IRA *Local crew of the Irish paramilitary group and organized crime syndicate. *Leaders: Carl Fogarty, Paul McNamara *Ethnicity: Irish *Membership: +/- 30 Omayrat clan *Local crew of the Germany-based Lebanese organized crime family. *Leader: Mahmoud Omayrat *Ethnicity: Mhallami *Membership: +/- 30 Mara Salvatrucha *Local crew of the Salvadoran street gang *Leader: Ulices Ochoa Ramirez *Ethnicity: Salvadoran *Membership: +/- 30 Comando Vermelho *Local crew of the Rio de Janeiro-based organized crime group. *Leader: Isaias Moreiro de Moraes *Ethnicity: Brazilian (pardo), Brazilian (black) *Membership: +/- 30 Grey Wolves *Local crew of the Turkish paramilitary and organized crime group. Composed of 3 Turkish clans. *Yilmaz clan (originally from the Aegean Sea region), Karakaya clan (Laz Turks, originally from the Black Sea region), Hassan clan (Turkish Cypriots, originally from Northern Cyprus) *Ethnicity: Turkish (including Laz and Turkish Cypriot) *Membership: +/- 30 Bombacilar *Local crew of the Turkey-based organized crime group. Composed of 2 clans. *Özdemir clan (Kurds, originally from Diyarbakir), Bilgin clan (Zaza Kurds, originally from Dersim) *Ethnicity: Kurdish (including Zaza Kurdish) *Membership: +/- 30 Trinitarios *Local crew of the Dominican street gang. *Leader: Santiago Ozuna *Ethnicity: Dominican *Membership: +/- 30 The Firm *Local crew of the UK-based organized crime group. Composed of 3 crime families. *Martindale family (originally from Southeast London), Langhorne family (originally from Liverpool), Gunn clan (originally from Glasgow) *Ethnicity: White British (English, Scottish) *Membership: +/- 30 La Corporacion *Local crew of the Miami-based Cuban organized crime group. *Leader: Miguel Blanco *Ethnicity: White Cuban, Afro-Cuban *Membership: +/- 30 Kutaisi clan *Local crew of the Georgian mafia group. Composed of 5 clans. *Babluani clan (originally from Svaneti), Shengelia clan (originally from Mingrelia), Gaprindashvili clan (originally from Imereti), Aloyan clan (Yezidi Kurds, originally from Tbilisi), Adleiba clan (Abkhaz, originally from Sukhumi) *Ethnicity: Georgian (including Svan, Mingrelian, Yezidi and Abkhaz) *Membership: +/- 30 Satudarah MC *Local crew of the Netherlands-based outlaw motorcycle gang. *Leaders: Ricardo Soukotta, Donald Vink, John De Vries and Claudio Tuheturu *Ethnicity: Moluccan (Ambonese), Dutch (including Woonwagenbewoners) *Membership: +/- 30 Hussain family *Local crew of the UK-based Pakistani mafia group. Composed of 2 clans. *Hussain clan (Mirpuris from Kashmir), Khan clan (Pashtuns from Mardan) *Ethnicity: Mirpuri, Pashtun *Membership: +/- 30 Rochel gang *Local crew of the Paris-based organized crime family. *Leaders: Fabrice Rochel and Samir Bouadla *Ethnicity: Yéniche Traveller, Algerian Kabyle *Membership: +/- 30 Zoe Pound *Local crew of the Miami-based Haitian street gang *Leader: Jermaine Pierre *Ethnicity: Haitian *Membership: +/- 30 Obshina *Local crew of the Moscow-based Chechen mafia group. *Leader: Ali Khasanov *Ethnicity: Chechen *Membership: +/- 30 No Limit Soldiers *Local crew of the Curaçao-based street gang. *Leaders: Jason Costancia and Osdairic Damasco *Ethnicity: Afro-Curaçaoan *Membership: +/- 30 Dixie Mafia *Local crew of the organized crime group based in the Southern USA. *Leaders: Benjamin Wallace and Kelley Sawyer *Ethnicity: Scotch-Irish American (White Southerner) *Membership: +/- 30 Seven Star Mob *Local crew of the South Korea-based Kkangpae group. *Leader: Kang-Chi-Woo (Kevin Kang) *Ethnicity: Korean *Membership: +/- 30 Armenian Power *Local crew of the California-based Armenian street gang. *Leader: Arman Sarkisyan *Ethnicity: Armenian *Membership: +/- 30 Gang de la Brise de Mer *Local crew of the Corsica-based organized crime group. *Leader: Pascal Orsini *Ethnicity: Corsican *Membership: +/- 30 Woolwich Boys *Local crew of the South London-based street gang. *Leader: Hussein Kaahin *Ethnicity: Somali *Membership: +/- 30 Hajiyev organization *Local crew of the Moscow-based organized crime syndicate. *Leaders: Rovshan Hajiyev, Kerim Bayramov *Ethnicity: Azerbaijani *Membership: +/- 20 Cheetham Hillbillies *Local crew of the Manchester-based organized crime group. *Leaders: Kevin Ugochukwu and Stephen Omolewa *Ethnicity: Nigerian (Yoruba, Igbo) *Membership: +/- 20 Rozaje-Berane cartel *Local crew of the Montenegro-based organized crime syndicate. Composed of two clans. *Popovic clan (ethnic Montenegrins from South Montenegro), Gegic clan (ethnic Bosniaks from the Sandzak region of Montenegro) *Ethnicity: Montenegrin, Bosniak *Membership: +/- 20 Intergroup *Local crew of the Bulgaria-based organized crime syndicate. *Leader: Dimitar Hristov *Ethnicity: Bulgarian *Membership: +/- 20 Chaldean Mafia *Local crew of the Detroit-based organized crime group. *Leader: Ramsen Oshana *Ethnicity: Assyrian *Membership: +/- 20 Philadelphia Greek Mob *Local crew of the Philadelphia-based organized crime syndicate. Composed of two clans. *Koumanakos family (Maniots from Southern Peloponnese), Papadakis (Cretans) *Ethnicity: Greek *Membership: +/- 20 Holy Smokes *Local crew of the Southall-based organized crime group. *Leader: Raghbir Toor *Ethnicity: Indian (Jatt Sikh) *Membership: +/- 20 Pagans MC *Local crew of the outlaw motorcycle gang. *Leaders: Joseph Bowen, Stephen Di Pietro, William Farkas, Ronald Massey and Michael Grossmann. *Ethnicity: White American (including Anglo-American, Welsh-American, Irish-American, Italian-American, Jewish-American,...) *Membership: +/- 20 Sons of Samoa *Local crew of the California-based Samoan street gang. *Leader: Silao Kitiona *Ethnicity: Samoan *Membership: +/- 20 Manitoba Warriors *Local crew of the Winnipeg-based street gang *Leader: Dashiell Johnson *Ethnicity: Native American *Membership: +/- 20 VVT *Local crew of the Toronto-based street gang *Leader: Karuna Gunaratnam *Ethnicity: Tamil *Membership: +/- 20 El Younoussi clan *Local crew of the Amsterdam-based crime family. *Leader: Fouad El Younoussi *Ethnicity: Moroccan (Riffian) *Membership: +/- 20 Fuk Ching *Local crew of the Fujian-based street gang. *Leader: Wu Baocheng *Ethnicity: Han Chinese (Fuzhou) *Membership: +/- 20 Notorious *Local crew of the Australia-based organized crime group. *Leaders: John Raphael, Khaled Zaouk, Albert Kefu *Ethnicity: Lebanese (including Maronite), Pacific Islander (predominantly Tongan) *Membership: +/- 20 Criminal allegations Pezzetta's crew is notorious for a massive number of crimes to are believed to be responsible for in the Brooklyn area. This is a timeline of some known infamous crimes they are alleged to be the perpetrators of, though they have not been convicted for the crimes. *February 2006: An illegal black market was shut down. 10 AK-47's, counterfeited clothes and 9kg of cocaine was seized. Allegedly responsible for the running of the market: Dominick Scarpello, Anthony Bufano, Louis Cossu, 3 Shehu clan members, 2 Manasherov clan members, Rochel clan members Samir Bouadla and Roland Ziegler, 3 Seven Star Mob members and Zeev Rafalovich & Sergei Dragunov from the Solntsevskaya Bratva. *April 2006: Canadian drug trafficker Maurice Petit was found bludgeoned to death in the cellar of an apartment in South Brooklyn. Allegedly responsible for the kidnapping, torture and murder are: Michael Schramm, Jonathan Rizzo, 2 Fuk Ching members, 2 Zoe Pound members and Sheldon Hill from the Manitoba Warriors. *June 2006: 5 European businessmen were found shot death nearby the New York forest. Weapons of use: 10 AK-47's.. Alleged killers are said to be Louis Venosa, Gerald Maddock, Allan Maher, Nicholas Marchese, 2 Zemun members, Vinh Nguyen, Sun Borey and Justin Xiong from the Born To Kill gang and 2 Hajiyev gang members. Motive may be the fact that the death businessmen were allegedly responsible for the smuggling of child pornography within the Brooklyn area, something which is severely disapproved of. *June 2006: Jan Sykora, European businessman, was found burned to death in a car in a Brooklyn parking lot. Allegedly responsible are: Gregory Bryniarski, Paul Greco, Mara Salvatrucha members Isidro Bonilla and Américo Palma and 2 Kutaisi clan members. Sykora was allegedly connected to the 5 businessmen shot death two weeks before. *September 2006: A heroin factory was busted by the NYPD in the Brooklyn area. Alleged masterminds behind the factory are Billy Pezzetta, Raymond Marchal, Michele Di Giovanni, Vincent Kealoha, 3 members of the Ndrangheta Santoro clan, 4 Gangster Disciples, 3 members of the 14K Triad and Omayrat clan boss Mahmoud Omayrat. *March 2007: A tattoo parlor with connections to a family rival to the DiSalvo crime family was firebombed. The owner of the tattoo parlor was slashed with a meat cleaver and kneecapped. The crime is said to be committed by Anthony Fusco along with Chaldean Mafia member Isaac Chamoun, Zoe Pound boss Jermaine Pierre and Grey Wolves boss Ugür Yilmaz. *August 2007: 3 Thai drug traffickers were shot to death and ripped off for 100kg of marijuana. Suspected perpetrators of the crime are Frank Spero, No Limit Soldier members Chairon Willems and Fergilio Lopes, Martindale family member Tony Martindale and Woolwich Boys leader Hussein Kaahin. *May 2008: A meth lab was busted by the NYPD in the Brooklyn area. The lab was allegedly operated by Joseph Mastrosimone, Philedelphia Greek Mob gangsters Petros Liberopoulos and Stelios Stergiadis, 3 Dixie Mafia members, 2 Sons of Samoa members and Camorra members Alessandro Schiavone and Angelo Carafa. *June 2008: 5 Brooklyn drug dealers were found tortured with a pair of hand pruners and a boxcutter. The reputed perpetrators of the crime are John Tucci, Sons of Samoa member Alfred Togafau, Fuk Ching leader Baocheng Benny Wu, along with 2 Woolwich Boys and Gangster Disciple Lawrence Bishop. The dealers allegedly refused to pay their "street tax". *July 2008: A plot to export 200kg of XTC to Indonesia was busted by the NYPD. Alleged masterminds of the plot were Vincent Galletti, Paul Marino, 5 Satudarah MC members, Kyushu Seido-Kai members Seijiro Aramasa and Tatsuo Oka and Cheetham Hillbillies boss Kevin Ugochukwu. All 10 were apprehended and served 3 years each for their involvement in the plot. *August 2008: A racketeering conspiracy was uncovered by the feds. Involved in the conspiracy were Richard Millan, Michael Kowalczyk, Jonathan Rizzo, Pagans MC members Stephen Di Pietro and Michael Bowen, Mexican Mafia members Nabor Guajardo and Cipriano Ruiz Balderas, 3 Obshina members, Real IRA members Sean McCommiskey and Trevor Reilly along with 3 Comando Vermelho members. Witnesses refused to testify, all 15 were acquitted of all charges. *December 2008: Rival mob associate Phil Catalano's car was pulled over by what he believed where police officers. As soon as he pulled over, four assailants dressed as policemen opened fire with shotguns blasting Catalano to death. The four killers are alleged to be Raymond Marchal, Capelli clan (Camorra) member Carmine Galasso, Cheetham Hillbilly John Okunowo and Rochel gang leader Fabrice Rochel. *March 2009: Joseph Cowburn and Robert Cordeiro were arrested along with Intergroup members Tahomir Nikolov, Rumen Iliev and 2 Trinitarios for the shakedown of 3 local businesses. All 6 were ultimately acquitted of all charges. *June 2009: A security van with a transport worth of 800,000$ was robbed during which one of the drivers was shot in his left leg. Suspected of the robbery are Raymond Marchal, Michael Russo, Anthony Fusco, El Younoussi family members Noureddine Lamrabet, Mohamed El Idrissi and Hassan family (Grey Wolves) member Dogan Hassan. *August 2009: Local businessman and supposed drug trafficker Bernard Abrahams was found crucified to a wall in his apartment. Abrahams was supposedly the victim of an extortion scheme involving Vincent Kealoha, Solntsevskaya leader Vyacheslav Sakharov, Bombacilar members Osman Simsek, Sinan Gökalp and Seven Star Mob member Park Min-Woo ("Mickey Park"). *November 2009: An illegal gambling operation was busted by the feds. Alleged masterminds behind the illegal gambling conspiracy are Robert Carnevale, Andrew Constantinou, 2 Armenian Power members, 2 Chaldean Mafia members and Brise de Mer gangsters Christian Mattei and Philippe Marcantoni. *January 2010: A shootout erupted in a parking lot in South Brooklyn claiming the lives of 5 victims, all known local drug dealers. The suspected shooters were Anthony Napoletano, Pagans MC members Anthony Wojciechowski and Brian Owens, Kyushu Seido-Kai lieutenants Tatsuo Oka and Satoru Sawano and Trinitarios members Radhames Pena and Felipe Vargas. It's alleged that the 5 drug dealers were buying off 20kg of heroin and 30kg of cocaine from the gangsters, but suspecting that Napoletano and Sawano were alone to make the deal the dealers tried to rip-off the mobsters. *May 2010: Three local businessmen were found in the cellar of a local strip club, killed by having their throats slit. Suspected killers are Joseph Maltese, Fatmir Hasani (Shehu clan member) and Philippines-born member of the Born To Kill gang Antonio Reyes. *August 2010: The NYPD uncovered a torture chamber in the basement of a suburban Brooklyn home. 7 known criminals were found, killed by having received multiple stab wounds and burnings. Suspected owners of the house and perpetrators of the crime are Dominick Scarpello, Riccobono clan (Sicilian mafia) members Gaetano Santapaolo and Alphonso Taibbi, Solntsevskaya Bratva members Vladimir Kornfeld, Valentin Arshavin and Yuri Kaplan, La Corporacion members Eduardo Sanchez and Constantino Suarez and 2 unnamed Netas members. *February 2011: An attempt to smuggle in 300kg of heroin, making use of the Brooklyn docks, was halted by the feds. Allegedly behing the large narcotics conspiracy: Louis Venosa, Anthony Napoletano, Hussain clan leader Zulfiqar Hussain, Holy Smokes members Sarabjit Othi, Avtar Janjua, Bombacilar brothers Ahmet, Huseyin and Senol Özdemir, Grey Wolves member Idris Albayrak and Gangster Disciple Damon Chambers. *April 2011: Pornographer Lawrence Dubois was found severely maimed with a couple of brass knuckles in the living room of his apartment. At the time it was whispered that Dubois refused to pay off 300,000$ of protection money to Dominick Scarpello, Greg Bryniarski, Zemun clan members Ivica Santic, Sreten Konstantinovic and Los Rastrojos lieutenants Heyder Castillo Corrales and Cristian Cabezas. *June 2011: Paul Greco, Vincent Galletti, Born To Kill member Sokhom Chau and 14K members Hai "Harry" Wu Wai "Wayne" Huang were arrested in connection with a violent home invasion robbery that took place at local businessman Daniel Chang's house. Chang's wife had her head repeatedly drowned in a bucket filled with water, while Chang himself was drilled in his kneecaps until he gave up a large sum of cash money and expensive jewelry worth of 300,000$. The 5 were later acquitted of all charges. *July 2011: Ex-mobsters in Spagnuolo's crew of the DiSalvo family and known government informants Thomas DiPietro and Robert McBrian were shot to death in a vicious gun attack involving the usa of 6 AK47 rifles. The hit was allegedly ordered by DiSalvo family Underboss Marcello Carbone. It was believed that a hit squad recruited by Caporegime Billy Pezzetta was responsible for the murder. The hit squad supposedly consisted of Pezzetta himself, Joseph Cowburn, Holy Smokes gangster Daljit Varaich, Real IRA lieutenant Paul McNamara, Philadelphia Greek Mob gangster Spyridon Voulgarakis and Gozlan clan member Menahem Gozlan. Evidence however was too weak the arrest the 6 alleged assailants. *September 2011: A large car theft ring, including 3 chop shops, was busted. Billy Pezzetta, Jonathan Rizzo, De Palma clan (Sacra Corona Unita) member Liborio Del Core, Pagans MC members William Farkas, Michael York, Cheetham Hillbillies member Peter Dagundoro and Kutaisi clan members Lasha Babluani and Sandro Chichua were arrested but later acquitted of all charges. *December 2011: Joseph Mastrosimone was arrested along with Netas member Brandon Rivera and Gunn family member Arthur McBain on suspicion of 4 contract killings. All 3 were later acquitted of all charges. *February 2012: Guatemalan drug trafficker Juan Perez was found dead in a burned-out car. He was reportedly shot to death by some high-calibre AK-47 rifles before being burned in his car. Suspected killers were Joseph Cowburn, Comando Vermelho lieutenants Marciano Carvalho and Lucas Da Silva Monteiro and Woolwich Boys members Zakaria Abdi and Ahmed Dahir. The hit was thought to be a favour for Alan Maher and Mexican Mafia boss Nazario Garcia Morales and lieutenant Arturo Ruiz Jimenez, who were shot at by Perez and two henchmen while leaving the local "Nicky's" bar. *April 2012: Aryan Circle members Thomas Schaffer, Ian McCleod and Michael Ljungberg were shot to death with an UZI used by two assailants on a motorbike. Suspected perpetrators of the killings were Joseph Maltese and Kadyr Arsanov, member of the Obshina. *May 2012: Frank Spero, Mexican Mafia member Raymundo Orta Flores and 14K Triad member Xinghai 'Jimmy' Chen were arrested on suspicion of being the perpetrators of a violent jewelry heist. The 3 were acquitted of all charges. *July 2012: A large crack cocaine ring was busted. Alleged masterminds of the ring were Dominick Scarpello, Raymond Marchal, Shower Posse members Derrick Williamson, Tyrone Palmer, Gangster Disciples Kenneth Washington, Howard Glover, 2 Mara Salvatrucha members, VVT boss Karuna Gunaratnam and Omayrat clan member Macchour Omayrat. *August 2012: David Cassano, associate of a mafia family rival to the DiSalvo Crime Family, was found chainsawed to death, while his girlfriend was found tied up in a chair and shot through the head in a Brooklyn motel room. Alleged perpetrators of the crime are Anthony Bufano, Santoro clan (Ndrangheta) members Giovanni Santoro, Antonio Monteleone, Real IRA leader Carl Fogarty and Trinitario boss Santiago Ozuna. It's well known in the underworld that the pair had stolen a large amount of cocaine from Bufano and Scarpello. *October 2012: 32kg of cocaine was seized by the NYPD. Suspected smugglers of the cocaine are Anthony Bufano, El Younoussi family member Hoessein Driouche, Rozaje-Berane cartel brothers Sead and Mustafa Gegic, Zemun clan boss Dragan Jokic and Woolwich Boys member Osman Shermarke. *December 2012: Convicted burglar and suspected killer Paulie Amoruso was shot through the back of his head while playing a slot machine at "Crotone's Café" 'by a balaclava-wearing assailant. Satudarah MC member Claudio Tuhuteru is believed to be the killer, Michele Di Giovanni is believed to be the getaway driver. The murder is believed to be a retaliation for the stabbing of Vincenzo Pizzoria, member of the Riccobono clan, close friends and allies. *January 2013: Billy Pezzetta, Los Rastrojos members Rodrigo Pizarro, Ismael Garcia Mondragon, Satudarah MC leader Donald Vink and Hajiyev gang member Umut Jafarov were arrested in connection with the tiger kidnapping of wealthy Brooklyn businessman Ronald Dunlop. All 5 were later acquitted of all charges. *March 2013: Paul Greco, Robert Carnevale, Comando Vermelho boss Isaias Moreira de Moraes, Langhorne family member Noel Langhorne and Bombacilar member Ufuk Coskan were arrested in connection with a series of prolific truck hijackings. Due to lack of evidence, the 5 were acquitted of all charges. *June 2013: A large hashish plantation located in the basement of a Brooklyn apartment was uncovered by the feds. Suspected owners of the plantation are Jonathan Rizzo, Hoxha clan (Albanian mafia) member Ekrem Haradinaj, Shower Posse boss Andrew Brown, Abitbol clan (Israeli mafia) leader Yitzhak Abitbol and Philadelphia Greek Mob gangster Lazaros Koumanakos. *August 2013: 2 brothels belonging to Kenny Hoffmann, a known pimp in the Brooklyn area, were shot up with AK-47's and 4 bouncers were beaten with golf clubs and slashed with a machete. Suspected of the crime are Raymond Marchal, Robert Cordeiro, Gangster Disciples leader Donald Haywood, Hussain family member Nizar Ahmed, 2 unnamed Kyushu Seido-Kai members and Armenian Power leader Arman Sarkisyan. *September 2013: A drug lab located in a Brooklyn trailer park was busted by the feds. The trailer in which the lab was located was believed to be owned by Satudarah-leader John De Vries. De Vries was arrested along with John Tucci, Satudarah MC member Robby Hursepuny, Mexican Mafia members Albert Mendez and Mateo Guerrero Silva, Camorra bosses Vittorio Capelli and Nicola Bianco, VVT leaders Arun Baskaran and Thiru Ellaguppillai, Netas Rafael Morales, Nelson Rodriguez and Omayrat clan brothers Samad, Nidal and Khodor Omayrat on suspicion of the intention to manufacture and distrribute large quantities of methamphetamines, PCP and crack cocaine. Ultimately it could not be proven that the trailer indeed belonged to De Vries and that the other suspects were involved. The arrested were free on bail a week later. *October 2013: Local drug dealers Albert Giordano and Jeffrey McCoy were shot to death in a spray of UZI gunfire by two assailants on a motorbike. The alleged killers are Gerald Maddock and Armenian Power lieutenant Grigor Vardanyan. The hit is suspected to be a favour for the El Younoussi family, close friends and allies of the alleged killers. Giordano and McCoy ripped 50kg of cocaine off El Younoussi family members Hassan Lamrabet and Noureddine El Younoussi in June. *December 2013: A conspiracy to smuggle 200kg of hashish into Quebec was uncovered by the NYPD. Arrested in connection with the conspiracy were Vincent Galletti, Louis Cossu, Manitoba Warrior David Church, Cheetham Hillbilly Michael Okorafor and Intergroup member Stiliyan Popov. The 5 were later acquitted of all charges. *January 2014: Lebanese drug trafficker Hassan Khanjar was found severly beaten and bruised in a parking lot in Brooklyn. He didn't file any complaints. It's suspected that he is being extorted by Jonathan Rizzo, Satudarah members Barry Kuijpers and John Van Cleef, Grey Wolves member Yakup Kiliççi and Shower Posse member Curtis Wynter. The 5 gangsters have allegedly extorted more than 3 million dollars from him and have ripped him off for more than 30 kilo's of heroin. *January 2014: Hassan Khanjar's partner Ali Kawook stumbled inside the police station with his right ear sliced off. According to him Jonathan Rizzo, Joseph Mastrosimone, Gunn family member Dominic Gunn along with 3 Gangster Disciples invaded his home and tortured him until he revealed where his safe was and what the code of his safe was. After that they stole 2 million dollars from the safe. Rizzo, Mastrosimone and Gunn were arrested but were acquitted of all charges due to lack of evidence. Moe's massacre The most infamous crime the crew is believed to be responsible for is the so-called Moe's massacre. On the 20th February of 2012, 10 members of the Florescu clan, a criminal gang originally from Romania active in prostitution, burglary, robbery and cashpoint theft, were drinking in a bar called Moe's when suddenly 5 balaclava-wearing gangsters armed with AK-47's burst into the bar. All 10 gang members were shot to death by the gangsters opening fire. It is whispered that the perpetrators of the attack were Dominick Scarpello, Brise de Mer gang member Francis Costa, Mexican Mafia member Joseph Torres, No Limit Soldiers member Jarchinio Bonevacia and Dixie Mafia leader Benjamin Wallace. Afterwards the gangsters sped off in a black van. Their alleged getaway driver was Vincent Kealoha. A motive for the killings was that Florescu gang members had not only burgled the homes of Scarpello and Torres, they had also repeatedly tried to extort two massage parlors owned by the Ndrangheta Santoro clan, a porn shop owned by Tony Martindale and a record store owned by Gangster Disciples boss Alfredo Rivers, all close friends and allies. When a local resident was asked after what took place that day, all he commented was: "Well, these Florescu guys definitely stepped on the wrong toes."